<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iridescent shimmer by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107770">iridescent shimmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, there are some of the titans here but i'm not tagging them (just in case), they're in their pinning period so...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that the smell of Amortentia differs from person to person.</p><p>For Dickinette February 2021 Day 1 - Potion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iridescent shimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are certain things that are forbidden in Hogwarts’ grounds. Whether the students – and the staffs – subscribes to those, however, is another discussion entirely.</p><p>That is the long answer. The short answer is a resounding “Nope!” – which, figures.</p><p>Thus, getting his hands on Amortentia is no hardship. Less, when it is the ingredients that need to be seek out rather than the potion itself.</p><p>And Dick, himself, is more than a layman when it comes to potions. He earned that E through blood and sweats, thank you very much.</p><p>The thick, iridescent liquid in the tiny cauldron that Garth snuck into his robes before the six of them tiptoeing through the darkened and empty hallways toward the girl’s bathroom on the second floor, bubbles. The spiraling smoke is telling and were there a member of the staffs in the vicinity, they would be disciplined immediately.</p><p>Except, there was no one but the six of them – the bash sibling trope exists for a reason and each and every one of them would rather suffer through losses of limbs and the likes before coughing up even insignificant details on their criminalizing acts.</p><p>“You know, I thought it would be harder,” Donna breaths, peering over his shoulder to peek at the freshly-boiled potion, “The strongest love potion, considered to be banned in various places and our Boy Wonder wiped it up in an abandoned bathroom.”</p><p>“Eh, it’s not exactly abandoned,” Lilith shrugs, “The spirits haunting this place have places to be tonight so they aren’t around.”</p><p>It is not like the supernatural is strange in this world of theirs – there are quite a number of spirits and other creatures and cryptids in and around the school. But, this is Lilith.</p><p>“Lilith,” the air is so still and Dick swears he can feel a chill running down his spine, “What did you do?”</p><p>Roy murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like “What <em>didn’t</em> Lilith do?” but Donna elbows him, effectively shushing him into silence. Wally, on the other hand, is snickering softly while Dick is on the brink of having a headache.</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Lilith drawls, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, “A little bird told me so…”</p><p>That can be either metaphorically or literally, with the amount of talking animals around here. Knowing Lilith, nothing is impossible.</p><p>“Let’s just shelf this for a later time,” Donna suggests tentatively before her eyes get that mischievous glint, “There is a reason we gathered here. Let’s get the show on the road, people!”</p><p>Hopefully this does not blow up in their collective faces. You know, like their first time with Polyjuice…</p><p>
  <em>(It did not, exactly, blow up in anyone’s face. Or maybe it is not time for it to blow up yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick is more concerned about the familiar scent that he got from a wisp of Amortentia: a little bit of sweetness and warmth like snuggling under the blanket with his parents. There is this vague feeling that he has smelled this scent before yet his mind seems to draw a blank whenever he thinks of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is during the usual Care of Magical Creatures class that his mind jolts at the faint wisp of that nostalgic scent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are early today,” his deskmate, Marinette, graces him with a smile that seems almost amused, “And for once, not napping under the desk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well...)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like this is set in a fic that I've been writing for months. You know, that Dickinette Hogwarts AU that has reached 4k words that I mentioned on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>